What Do You Give A Girl Who Has It All?
by deadlybeautygoddess
Summary: No longer OneShot! It's the day before Mai's Birthday and Joey's looking for the perfect present. He eventually learns that he can give her something no one else can: His Undying Love. MaixJoey
1. What Do You Give A Girl Who Has It All?

**Hello. Thanks for clicking on my story. I hope you find it interesting. This is my second Mai x Joey story. I usually write Tea x Kaiba, but I love this pairing as well. My first story was mostly from Mai's point of view, so I decided to write this from Joey's. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to Review!**

_**Katsuya Jonouchi is Joey Wheeler; Shizuka is Serenity; Mai Kujaku uses her stage name Mai Valentine; and Anzu Mazaki is Tea Gardner**_

* * *

_What Do You Give A Girl Who Has It All?_

Jonouchi walked through the streets of Downtown Domino carrying bags from various shops. Normally he wouldn't be shopping downtown, however today he had a good reason. He was following none other than the rich and beautiful Mai Kujaku, or as she's more commonly known: Mai Valentine. She felt like going on a shopping spree and had invited Jonouchi to accompany her.

"Mai? Do you think we could put these in your car or something?"

She stopped suddenly, "sure Katsuya." Mai herself held four bags, two in each one of her hands. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't you just love shopping on a Friday afternoon?"

"Huh-hun," Jonouchi nodded. He continued to follow her down the street, back to the parking lot where her car was parked. When they reached her car, Mai dug in her purse for the keys to her car. "Mai?"

"Yes?" she inquired. She found her keys and clicked the button on the key chain to pop the trunk open.

Jonouchi has known her for a while now, but was still nervous about asking her out on date. After all she was a little older than him, and she had her choice of any the men that showered her with gifts and promised her the luxurious life she was accustomed to living. She would be celebrating her birthday on Saturday, and Jonouchi wanted it to be a special romantic evening alone. Problem was he didn't exactly know how to make an evening alone _romantic_. He also didn't know if Mai had already made plans to go out with someone. Even if he got a chance to spend an evening alone with her he wouldn't know where to go or what to do. He figured out a long time ago he wasn't the romantic type.

"Katsuya?" Mai asked with a smile. "Are you alright?"

He blinked and shook his head quickly. "Yeah… fine." He placed the rest of her bags in the back of the trunk then slammed it closed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground as he spoke. "I was wondering Mai… since your birthday is tomorrow… that maybe… if you weren't doing anything… that maybe… you would like to… do something together… just us you know? …That is…if you want to." Jonouchi took a quick look into her eyes; she hadn't said anything, why? 'I guess it's understandable, it's not like any of that gibberish made sense,' he thought to himself.

"Are you trying to ask me out Katsuya?" she smiled sincerely.

He scratched the back of his head, "yeah… trying…" he confessed, partly laughing.

Mai giggled, "Oh Katsuya, you're so cute." She pinched the side of his face and smiled. "Where do you wanna take me?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

Jonouchi stepped back slightly; he didn't anticipate she would put her arms around him. "Uhh… wherever you want to go Mai…" He only used that answer as a scapegoat, because he truly had no idea. He wasn't wealthy enough to take her to a fancy, expensive restaurant, and he wasn't exactly a gourmet chief when it came to cooking.

"I got an idea Katsuya." Mai traced her fingers down his arms and interlaced her fingers within his. "There's a new club opening tonight, how about we go there?"

Jonouchi stared down at the beautiful girl—make that woman in front of him. He wanted to make her happy, and he would do anything for her. No matter what. 'Maybe this is what—' He cut off his own thoughts there, he wasn't ready to go there yet. He tilted his head and smiled, "sure Mai."

"Great!" she said excitedly. Mai let go of his hands and beeped her car open. "Come on. I'll take you home." Jonouchi hopped into her custom made, five speed, purple convertible. Before he could even fasten his seatbelt, Mai shifted gears and pulled out the parking lot.

* * *

"Pick me up at seven alright Katsuya?" Mai said dropping him off at his apartment complex.

"Yeah. Bye Mai. See ya tonight," he said hopping out the car. "What's the dress code?"

"There is none, but I suggest you don't wear your favorite clothes!" She yelled as she peeled out from the curb, and waved her hand in the air.

Jonouchi stood on the sidewalk and waited until he couldn't see her car any longer. He then walked up the few steps to get to the main gate. He took out his shank he had hidden in his pocket and picked the lock. It opened, that was no surprise. The whole complex was falling apart. It was only a matter of time before it was condemned. He walked into the building. Inside was kids huddled in a circle betting large amounts of money on a dice roll. Jonouchi glanced over, he was tempted to join the game, but he controlled himself. He had been saving all the money he won from various inner city Duel Monsters tournaments, and the money his mother secretly sent him, to make sure his father didn't get any, for Mai's birthday and he wasn't going lose it in a dice roll.

He continued up the stairs towards his place. The familiar dirt stained walls let him know he was close. He hated living where he lived, but what could he do? It was safer for his sister and mother to live away from him, due to his dirty past. He had been a member of one of the most notorious and feared gangs in Domino and even though he left that life a long time ago, he knew _that_ chapter of his life would never be fully closed. So he lived here, in the ghetto of Domino City, to protect the most important women in his life. He didn't know what he would do if he were to lose any of them.

Jonouchi opened the door to _102_. Not surprisingly his father didn't keep the door locked and of course, he wasn't home. All the better, he didn't have to deal with his father throwing up in the bathroom because he drank too much, or yelling at him for some bullshit reason. Jonouchi kicked off his shoes by the door and went into the kitchen. He raided the refrigerator for something to eat. Most of the food was gone. "He must have had his drinking buddies over…" he said to himself. "Damn it…" he grumbled. His mother had just bought groceries for him a few days ago and already more than half of it was gone. His father never questioned where the food came from, and God knows he would never go out shopping. A part of him must know where the food comes from.

Jonouchi gave up and opened the cabinet by the stove. He moved around the pots and pans and reached in the back of the cabinet for the cup-of-noodles he kept hidden from his father just in such an emergency. He opened up the Styrofoam cup and poured the tap water from the faucet into it, he then stuck it in the microwave.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. His mother had gotten it for him because she said she had a good deal with a new plan she was switching over to. He knew she was just worried about him and always wanted to stay in contact no matter the cost. He stared at the display screen, it was his mother, so he flipped it open. "Hi mom."

"Hello Katsuya, how are you?"

"Fine mom," he answered. "How are you and Shizuka?"

"We're doing well dear. Are you eating well?"

He stared at the Styrofoam cup going around in the microwave. No, he couldn't tell her that. "Yes mom, you bought groceries just a few days ago."

"I know dear, I just worry about you."

"I wish you wouldn't worry about me mom. I'm fine."

"Well, I wish you would reconsider living with your sister and I. I could change the guest room into your room and—"

Jonouchi cut her off there. "Listen mom. I have to go. I've got homework and such."

"On a Friday evening Katsuya?"

"Yes. I want to make you proud of me," he replied.

"Alright dear. Call me if you need anything, and I mean _anything_. It doesn't matter what time."

"I will mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jonouchi placed his phone back in his pocket. He knew it was wrong to lie to his mother, but he just didn't like it when she worried about him. He knew she meant well, but he just wasn't ready to move in with her and his sister. Not yet. For now he just had to deal with what he had here.

The microwave stopped and he grabbed a pair of chopsticks out the drawer. He took out the noodles out the microwave and stuck the chopsticks in it. He opened the refrigerator and took out the half empty bottle of beer. He kicked the door closed with the bottom of his foot and went to his room. He placed the bottle on the floor next to bed and plopped on his bed. He began slurping his noodles as he thought about the events that happened today. He went shopping with Mai all day but couldn't find anything to get her for her birthday. He went as bold enough to ask her directly, but she told him he didn't have to get her anything her. That was possibly the last answer he wanted to hear, because now he wanted to surprise her with something unexpected. But what do you give a girl who has everything? Or if she doesn't have it, she would be sure to receive it from one of the many guys who had their eye on her.

Jonouchi thought about the feelings he almost let surface in his mind. "Love her… could I possibly love her?" He sucked in air. He acted as if the words he had just said weren't his own. He shook his head and slurped up the rest of his noodles, then placed the cup on the dresser by his bed. He fell back on he bed and closed his eyes. Sure he loved Mai, like a sister, but nothing more. He picked up the beer bottle and took a swig of it, just to calm down for a bit. He took out his cell phone and set the alarm for six o'clock, just incase he dozed off. He let the bottle touch his lips and he finished it off.

"_You gotta stop doing that Jonouchi. It's the only way to keep up…"_ Anzu's voice said ringing in his head. She had been giving him private dance lessons for the past couple of weeks. She claimed it helped relieve the stress he was going through. He rubbed his head, "just this once Anzu… I've been keeping up for two weeks now…" he muttered to himself, then gave into the sleep that was nagging him in the back of his mind, and fell asleep.

_--:0:--_

The sound of sirens woke up Jonouchi with a start. He shook his head when he realized that it was his cell phone's alarm. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. He knew he had to pick up Mai in an hour, so he dragged himself out of the comfort of his bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After he got fully clean he got out the shower and walked back into his room. Still no sign of his father—that was a good sign. He went into his closet and clicked on the dangling light bulb that hung above him. He wasn't sure what to wear to a club with no dress code. He then remembered Mai's warning: _don't wear your best clothes_. He shrugged and decided to put on a pair of regular baggy, black jeans with a plain white t-shirt. He grabbed the dog tags that hung on the doorknob and threw them around his neck. He sat on the edge of his bed and slipped on a pair of socks, he then opened the top drawer in his dresser and took out his Axe body spray. As he sprayed it on he wondered what Mai would be wearing. He smiled. "Probably one of the many outfits she bought today," he said to himself. He threw the spray back into his drawer and slammed it closed. He glanced at the clock that sat atop his television; it read: 6:32 pm. He lifted his mattress and grabbed the fifty-dollar bill he kept under there. He had to hide his money all over his room just incase his father ever found some, he would have some left. He took the money and placed it in his wallet, and then grabbed his cell phone off the bed and shoved it in his pockets.

Jonouchi walked out of his room and immediately went to the door. As he put his shoes on, he heard someone struggling to open the door. With the use of profanity and cuss words the person was using meant it was only one person: his father. Jonouchi grabbed his black denim jacket off the hook and opened the door. His father stumbled into the doorway, obviously drunk, but that wasn't anything new.

He glanced at his son before he slumped into his chair and tried desperately not to fall over. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out," Jonouchi replied simply and left out the door. He could hear his father yelling at him to get back in the house, but he wasn't in his right state of mind with all that booze clouding his thoughts. Besides he didn't care, he had a date with the most beautiful girl in town. He smiled, he was more anxious than ever to see her dressed in one of the outfits she had bought earlier that day. He walked down the stairs and out of his complex without incident, which was good; he didn't need any of his ex-gang members pestering him about getting jumped back in.

Jonouchi walked down the block to where he parked his car. He had acquired it with his mother's help and saving up a lot of his money. His mother was so good to him, he regretted getting so angry with her after she moved away with Shizuka. He removed the cover from the car and then tossed it in the trunk. He jumped into his black, two-seater, convertible and kicked the ignition. He pulled away from the curb and headed to the suburbs of the wealthy class.

When he reached Mai's house he parked in her driveway and stepped out his car. It wouldn't be courteous to stay in the car and just honk the horn, besides her birthday was tomorrow, so he knew he had to be extra nice to her.

Jonouchi stepped on the stones neatly placed on her lawn, making a pathway to her door. He rang the doorbell once and waited patiently for her to open the door. He glanced over his shoulder and swore he saw Anzu in one of Kaiba's limos. He shook his head, that wasn't possible, he knew Anzu, she was one of his best friends, and he knew she detested _money bags_ just as much as he did.

Mai opened the door slowly and greeted him with one of her trademark smiles. "Hello Katsuya." She glanced behind her, "you're early."

"I wasn't sure how long it would take me to get here," he said returning her smile. He held out his arm. "So you ready?"

She took his arm and closed the door behind her. "Yes hun, I am." She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked the stone pathway back to the car. "You're wearing my favorite cologne."

He glanced at her. "Am I?" he smiled. He guided her over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. After he made sure she was in, he closed the door and ran back around the car and jumped into the driver's side. He stared at Mai and slowly started to look down at her body. She was wearing a white corset blouse with a black denim skirt and knee-high boots. She held her black denim jacket on her lap. They had somehow matched their outfits almost perfectly, color wise.

"Ready Katsuya?" Mai asked tilting his head up to her face with the tips of her fingers.

Jonouchi shook his head from the little trance he was in. "Yeah, I was just…" He kicked the ignition and pulled away from her driveway.

When they arrived at the club in downtown Domino, Jonouchi noticed how long the wait would be to get in. There were a number of people who waited for entrance into the club; the line wrapped itself around the building. Jonouchi sighed; he knew it was going to be a long wait. "Uh, Mai? Do you want to try somewhere else?"

"No Katsuya, I wanna check out this club. Just park around back."

Jonouchi shrugged and pulled the car into the parking lot behind the club. After a few minutes he found a parking spot and parked the car. Mai took his hand and led him around the building to the front of the club. "Mai? What are you…"

"Just trust me," replied as she continued to lead him. She walked to the front of the line, while most everyone waiting in line protested to them cutting in line. Mai stopped in front of the bouncer and smiled. "Hi Co-Co."

"Mai Valentine! How the hell are ya?" he asked in a deep voice along with a smile.

"Just fine. Do you think we could get in?" she asked taking Jonouchi's hand.

"Oh I see. Use me only for entrance to the new club huh?" He smirked, "yeah, go ahead." He removed the velvet rope and stepped aside. "Hey kid!" he said referring to Jonouchi. "Make sure you take care of that woman on your arm."

Jonouchi nodded, "yeah, I will." They walked into the lobby and checked in their jackets. He looked at Mai, "Co-Co?"

Mai laughed, "yeah, he was my body guard for a few of my Duel Monsters tournaments. Just in case, you know?"

"Yeah…" He scratched the back of his head, "I guess a girl as pretty as you needs all the protection you can get."

"That's so sweet Katsuya," she placed her arm around his waist. "Come on, let's hit the dance floor."

"Huh-hun," he nodded. He paid for both of them to enter the club, and placed the change in his wallet. Mai held his hand over her shoulder, as he followed her through the crowd to, he could only guess, the best place they could dance together.

The room was packed full of people dancing to the fast pace of the music blaring from the speakers. There were two floors to the club and still there was barely enough room for everyone to dance. There was hardly anyone sitting at the bar, which was understandable, who could listen to all the music bouncing off the walls and not want to dance? A huge disco ball hung from the ceiling, along with it were neon and laser lights, of all different colors. They seemed to move with every pulse of the beat. Mai somehow found a spot right under the disco ball for them to dance together. She turned to him and placed her arms around his neck. "Is this good for you Katsuya?" she whispered into his ear.

He involuntary placed his arms around her waist. She felt so wonderful in his arms. He had never held her this close before, but he was enjoying every moment of it. "Huh-hun… wonderful…" he whispered back.

Mai took his hands from around her waist and held them up as she spun around and started swinging her hips to the beat of the music. She placed Jonouchi's hands on her waist and kept her hands on top of his. She rested her head on his chest and lifted her hand slightly to touch his soft face.

Jonouchi welcomed her touch. He wanted to be with her always, and he wanted to stop time right now just so they could spend some time alone with each other. He glanced around the room, his gang life taught him to always be alert. He didn't see anything out of place so he continued his attention on the lovely lady dancing with him. She was one of the only people who called him by his first name, and he loved the way she said it. He swore he had never heard a woman with a sweeter voice. He laughed at himself a little. He sounded like some sappy man who would crumble under a raindrop. How did Mai have that kind of affect on him? She was the only woman to make him feel vulnerable, and the strangest thing was, he didn't mind being defenseless when he was around her. He felt like he could tell her anything and she would just listen, no matter how stupid it sounded. He wondered if she felt the same way… if she loved him like he did. Jonouchi's heart skipped a beat. Did he just admit to himself that he loved Mai Valentine? Yes. He _did_ love her and he didn't want to let her go. He couldn't take it if he saw her with another guy, he loved her, _yes_, loved her with every ounce of his being. He held her closer in his arms and placed his mouth close to her ear, he had to tell her how he felt about her, after all he's been hiding it from her for so long, and it was eating him up inside. "Mai?" he whispered into her ear. Mai let out a soft moan, as if the way his breath caressed her whole body somehow relaxed her. He snickered a little.

"Katsuya?" she asked over her shoulder. "Could you buy us a drink?"

Jonouchi tried desperately to hide the disappointment in his voice as he agreed to her request. "Sure." He reluctantly let go of her; at that moment he was tempted to take her in his arms again and promise to never let her go. 'Damn it… I really sound like one of those sissy men…' he thought to himself.

Mai found a small table towards the back of the club and she decided to stay there and wait for Jonouchi.

As Jonouchi headed to the bar he saw someone he didn't expect to see. It was Anzu. 'What's she's doing here… I wonder,' he thought to himself. "Anzu?"

Her head shot up. "Oh Jonouchi! You frightened me." She took a breath. "What's up?"

"What's up?" he asked rhetorically. "What are you doing here? You're not even eighteen yet."

"Oh…" she laughed. "Well I got connections."

He rolled his eyes. Obviously she didn't come alone. "Who are you here with?"

"I'm on a date Jonouchi. What are you doing here?" she asked changing the subject.

"Same." He glanced over his shoulder; he couldn't see Mai any more.

"With who?"

Jonouchi ignored her question and pushed his way through the club. When he spotted Mai, he noticed she was in danger, or at least about to be. Some guy had her by the wrist and was trying to get her to leave with him; she was evidently refusing his advances. Jonouchi's instincts kicked in, he didn't care who this guy was, he was messing with the woman he loved.

Jonouchi grabbed the guy by the shoulder. "Hey! We got a problem here?"

"Beat it kid, the grown ups are talking," he said without giving him a glance.

"Get away from me now!" Mai yelled.

He released her slowly. "Come on Mai. I'm telling you I've changed for the better."

Jonouchi clenched his fists; this guy was really pissing him off. "Look. I don't know who you are but the lady asked you to leave her alone."

The guy looked him up and down. "Do you wanna start something kid?"

Jonouchi raised his fists ready to start a fight. He hadn't been in a throw-down in a while and he needed a good one, just to brush up on his skills as a street fighter. Mai gently took his hand. "Please don't Katsuya. He's not worth it. Let's just go." She gently tugged him in the opposite direction so she could get them out of the little situation. Jonouchi continued to glare at the guy that was bothering Mai until he couldn't see him any longer.

Mai led him through large double doors that, for the most part, blocked out all the sounds from the dance floor. "I'm sorry Katsuya. I just didn't want to see you fight. I know you can and everything…" she said clutching his arm.

He glanced at her. "I understand…" They walked into a private room that was decorated with Chinese modern furniture. There were pillow cushions on the floor along with low tables and long floor lamps. There was a love-seat couch in the corner of the room and Jonouchi immediately plopped down on it. "I forgot to get the drinks."

"That's ok Katsuya. There should be something to drink in here somewhere…" she glanced around the room. She shrugged when she didn't see anything sitting around. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm lucky to have you Katsuya…" she whispered then rested her head on his chest. She touched his dog tags, and played with them slightly making them ping together. "What are they for?"

Jonouchi held her hand, holding the dog tags. "They each have the names of the women that are close to me, my mother and my sister. I wear them to keep them close to my heart."

"Hmmm… and here I thought I was important to you," she teased.

"You are Mai!" he said quickly.

"I know. I was teasing you." She traced her finger down his chest.

Jonouchi took off his dog tags with one hand and then placed it around Mai's neck. "How about you wear them?" He said as he untangled her hair from the chain.

"Katsuya…" she said softly. She rested her head back against his chest and closed her eyes. "……"

"Mai?…" he stared down at the woman laying his lap. She had fallen asleep. "After only a few hours of dancing?" he whispered. He wrapped his arm around her waist to make sure she didn't fall over. He caressed her soft face with the back of his free hand. She looked so peaceful lying there in his lap, he didn't move an inch so he wouldn't accidentally wake her up. He rested his head on hers. "I want to tell you Mai… I love you. I have for a while… but I can never bring myself to say the words…" he whispered softly in her ear. He closed his eyes and smiled, nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

The door swung open suddenly, hitting the wall with a loud crash. Jonouchi's eyes shot open, but he was careful not to move any other part of his body, so he wouldn't wake the sleeping beauty in his lap. Anzu stood in the doorway with the last person in the world Jonouchi figured she would be with. "Kaiba…" he grumbled.

"Jonouchi?" Anzu asked as she smiled nervously. "What are you doing in the V.I.P. room huh?"

"What are you doing holding _money bags_ hand?" he asked knowing the answer. She had given it to him earlier. She was on a date with none other than Seto Kaiba.

"Ten V.I.P. rooms in this whole club, and I had to pick the one with a mutt in it," Kaiba sneered. He glanced at Mai. "What did you do? Drug her?"

Jonouchi wanted to so badly get up and punch that spoiled CEO in the face, but someone stopped him. Mai told him she didn't want to watch him fight. "I didn't do anything Kaiba. So if you don't mind, would you leave us alone?"

Anzu stepped in front of Kaiba. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jonouchi, but I knew what you would do and say… but I planned to tell you…"

Jonouchi rolled his eyes. He wondered how long they had been seeing each other. But he didn't want to say anything that would start a fight. "When, on your wedding day?" He couldn't help it; he hated that smug look Kaiba had on his face. It was irritating.

A soft moan came from Mai. "…Oh my… did I fall asleep?" she stared up at Jonouchi. "I'm sorry Katsuya," she yawned. "I guess all that shopping today wore me out." She let her feet touch the floor and then she stood up with her back facing the door. "Do you want to go back out there?"

"Sure Mai," Jonouchi said as he stood up.

Mai took his hand and turned around. She was surprised to see two people standing in the doorway. "Anzu and Kaiba," she snickered. "Well it's about time you two got together…" She led Jonouchi out of the room without looking back. Jonouchi however, glared at Kaiba until they were through the double doors that led back into the club, and before he was completely out of sight he gave _money bags_ the finger.

Mai guided Jonouchi to the second floor of the club and stopped near the railing. She threw her arms around his neck and started dancing with every beat of the music bleeding from the speakers. She smiled at Jonouchi, wanting nothing more but to be with him.

Jonouchi kept his arms tightly around her lower waist. He didn't want to let her go, ever. "Mai? Could I ask you something?" he whispered close in her ear.

"Of course Katsuya…" She interlaced her fingers behind his neck. "…Anything…"

Jonouchi hesitated. 'Just say it… tell her that you love her…' he thought to himself. "I… want to…" He stared into her violet colored eyes and all the words he wanted to say left him. He wanted to prove his love to her, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt. "I wanted to ask you… what you wanted for your birthday." On the outside he smiled, but in the inside he was cursing to himself.

Mai tilted her head. "I don't need anything Katsuya, I have you… Besides you took me out tonight. That's enough," she replied sweetly.

Emotions rushed throughout his body. Did she just say she didn't need anything because she had him? The way she stared into his eyes with her perfectly shaped violet eyes told him yes. He wanted to give in to his emotions and tell her how he truly felt, but something was holding him back: _would she love him back?_ He pulled her closer to his body and just held her in his arms. "Mai…" _'I wish I wasn't afraid to tell you how I feel…'_

_--:0:--_

Jonouchi stood in the doorway to Mai's house. It was getting late, so he decided to take her home. "I hope you had fun Mai."

Mai rested her arm on the frame of the door and had her other hand on her hip. "Of course I did Katsuya," she smiled sincerely. "I love it when we spend time together."

"Me to." Awkward silence. He didn't know what else to say to her. She hadn't said anything about what happened in the club on the ride back to her side of town, so he figured she didn't feel the same. She liked him as a friend, nothing more. "I'll see ya around Mai."

"That's it?" she asked folding her arms. "See ya around? I thought I'd at least get a hug." She wrapped her arms around his body and rested her head on his chest. Jonouchi embraced her lovingly. "Do you wanna come in?" she asked softly. He nodded and she took his hand.

Mai led Jonouchi through her large house. The house was furnished with expensive furniture, and various sculptures. She kept mementos from various tournaments in glass cases in the den. There was her star chip glove from Duelist Kingdom, her duel disk from Battle City, along with the cards she one from the duelists she defeated. And in the final case, was the duel disk from when she was under the control of the Oreikalkos, along with the blank magic card that was the Seal of Oreikalkos. That brought back bad memories, but Jonouchi supressed them in the back of his mind. "I keep it as a reminder," Mai said suddenly.

He glanced at her, then at the duel disk in the case. "I understand…"

Mai motioned her head down the hall. "Come on. We can talk in my room." She held his hand and led him into her room. "Make yourself at home. I'll get us something to eat ok?" He nodded and she left the room.

Jonouchi gazed around at the lavish room. It had a lavender princess theme. The canopy bed was decorated with violet netting and there was a beautiful chandeler hanging from the ceiling. Sculptures of various duel monsters were also decorateing the room just like the den. Jonouchi ran to the bed and jumped face first onto the mattress; he couldn't resist, the bed looked so comfortable. He rolled over on his back and placed his hands behind his head, he wondered what Mai wanted to talk about, but it really didn't matter as long as he was with her. He kicked off his shoes and threw his legs fully on the bed; he didn't realize how tired he was until he closed his eyes. He took out his phone and glanced at the time, "eleven twenty…" he groaned. "Damn. I really don't feel like driving home tonight."

"Comfy?" Mai asked standing in the doorway. She held a silver bowl filled to the top with strawberries.

Jonouchi threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. "Sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok," she said as she walked closer to him. She placed the strawberries on the table by her bed and sat down next to him. "I told you to make yourself at home." She held out the bowl to him. "Strawberry?"

Jonouchi shook his head, "no thanks." He smoothed his hand over the bedspread.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

Mai set the bowl back on the table next to her bed. "So you're almost done with high school right?"

"Yeah… in a few months," he answered. He glanced at her. "I'm sorry Mai. I'm tired, that's why I'm not so talkative." He stood up, "I better go."

She clutched his arm. "No. I want you here with me Katsuya." She smiled, "just a little longer? We don't have to talk." He sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Just enjoy each other's company. We haven't spent time alone for a long time."

"Mai…" He touched her soft face with his free hand. "I didn't know you missed us hanging out together."

"Have you missed me?" she asked softly.

"Of course Mai," he responded. "I've just been busy with school and all, coz I want to graduate and not spend my whole vacation in summer school." He glanced down at her, she wasn't looking at him.

"Katsuya?" she asked suddenly. "Why haven't you kissed me?"

Jonouchi's heart skipped a beat. He must have heard her wrong, she didn't just ask why hasn't he kissed her, did she? He stared down at Mai, she still had her arms wrapped around his arm. "Do you… want me to… kiss you Mai?"

"Every guy I've gone out with has either tried to kiss me, or has…" she glanced at him. "You've never tried… or even asked." She tilted her head and winked like only she can. "Why is that?"

Jonouchi stared at the door. He didn't understand women, and this one was no different. He wasn't sure what she wanted, or what she was implying. 'Damn! Why don't I get women?' he thought to himself. He glanced at Mai from the corner of his eye; she was still staring at him, waiting for an answer. What should he say to her? What could he say? He didn't have an answer, but he knew he needed to think of one quick. Before he could figure out how to respond, he felt Mai's soft lips touch his cheek. His body warmed to her touch, but he wouldn't feel like a gentleman if he gave into her advances. "Mai…"

"Katsuya…" Mai whispered as she touched his cheek with the back of her hand. She continued to kiss him softly on the cheek. She ran her fingers through his hair and slowly worked her way down his neck. She stood up infront of him and held his face in the palm of her hands. "…why haven't you kissed me before…" She pressed her lips to his, and passionately kissed him.

Jonouchi's eyes widened to her touch; why did she all of a sudden start kissing him? What did he care, he had what he wanted: Mai to care for him for more than just a friend. He gave into his true feelings for her and kissed her back. Mai placed her arms around his neck, then became close to his body. "Mai…" he whispered in between kisses. He leaned back slightly and gazed up at the woman with her arms around him, he knew he truly loved her, and he was starting to think she felt the same. "Mai… I—"

Mai touched his lips with the tips of her fingers, "shh…" She leaned closer to him and he fell back on the bed. She narrowed her eyes and as she gazed down at him. "Katsuya…" she smiled. He slowly moved backwards on the bed until he was on it fully. She crawled on the bed next to him and stroked his hair softly. She traced her fingers down his face, down his neck, then down his chest. She lifted his shirt slightly, revealing his ripped chest. She leaned forward and started leaving butterfly kisses on his body.

Jonouchi closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. He let out a soft groan loving the way Mai touched and kissed his body. She seemed to know all the right spots that made him feel good. He clenched the pillows under his head; that feeling of vulnerability came over him again but he ignored it. This was the only time he didn't mind being defenseless, all that mattered to him was _her_.

But just as he was getting into the mood, Mai suddenly stopped.

Jonouchi opened his eyes slowly. Mai was sitting on top of him unbuckling his belt. He grabbed his jeans, stopping her. "Mai?" A million questions raced through his mind: should he do this?… Was it right?… Did she truly want to?… Did he truly want to?… "Are you sure you want to do this Mai?" It was all he could think to ask in this situation. Mai smiled at him, and when her perfect violet eyes met his brown ones he knew the answer; so he took her in his arms.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jonouchi stared up at the top of the purple canopy bed. He glanced down at the woman huddled up against him; it was Mai, the woman he loved deeply. He kissed the top of her head, "I love you Mai…"

Mai lied in bed with her eyes closed, but she was fully awake. She softly touched his bare chest, then looked up at him. "You…love me…?" A tear fell out the corner of her eye. "Katsuya… I love you too. I have for so long," she confessed. "But you always said you were happy for me when I dated other men, so I thought—"

"I lied," he said cutting her off. "I'm only happy when I'm with you. I love you."

She giggled a little, "I love you too…"

Jonouchi glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the table by her bed. "Happy Birthday Mai."

* * *

**So what did you think? Wasn't it sweet? Please leave me a review coz I love them! They make me want to write more.**


	2. The Graduation Party

**Hello everyone. I'm back despite the fact that this story was supposed to be one shot. However, I just got this idea, and just about everyone who reviewed wanted another chapter. So here it is, enjoy!**

**Otogi is Duke Devlin, and Honda is Triston Taylor.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or the lyrics in this fic.**

* * *

_The Graduation Party_

Jonouchi sat on the steps outside the gymnasium at Domino High; there was a huge party taking place inside for all the graduates, their friends, and their family. To most of his teacher's surprise, he _had_ graduated, and with B's, but even so, he didn't feel like partying. Something was missing—no—_someone_ was missing, and that someone was Mai Valentine.

She told him a month ago that she had to compete in a Duel Monsters Tournament in Tokyo, and she wasn't sure when she'd return. She did promise however, that she would make it to his graduation ceremony. Unfortunately, she didn't show up, and Jonouchi didn't have anyone waiting for him after he received his diploma, that is, until he saw his mother and sister.

His mother, not surprisingly took about a hundred pictures of him with his sister, and with his best friends: Yugi, Honda, Anzu, and Otogi. He snickered at the memory from a few hours ago. He knew he should go inside and join the rest of his friends, but he was still waiting for Mai. After the night they spent together on her birthday they became an item, a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend, more than just casual friends, and every other word that explained the love they had for each other.

After Jonouchi told his friends, he was shocked to find out they weren't surprised. _"Well finally man." _Was Honda's response. "Finally…" he whispered out loud. He leaned back and rested his elbows on the step behind him, and then stretched out his legs. As he gazed up at the moonless sky he thought back to the night he confessed his love to Mai. After being afraid of rejection for so long, he found out that she loved him back enough to let him… well it only happened that night. Mai told him she wanted to wait until marriage before she made love to him again.

Marriage. A few years ago, the last thing on Jonouchi's mind was marriage. He assumed because of his gang life he would either be in jail, or dead, but now the only thing that occupied his thoughts were marriage. Mai would be more than his girlfriend, she would be his wife; sure she was older than him, but he loved her enough to not let that become between them.

He lifted his arm to glance at his watch. The digital numbers read: 9:03pm. The graduation ceremony started at six and wasn't over until after eight because of the large class of graduating seniors. He wanted to go home, but his sister wanted to stay and talk to Yugi and the others; besides that, he was still waiting for Mai. She promised she would show up, and she was known to never break a promise. He could imagine her explanation in his mind: _"You know I like showing up fashionably late Katsuya…" _She had that wonderful habit of calling him by his first name, which only the important women in his life would do.

He sat up suddenly bringing his feet up a few steps. The dog tags around his neck pinged together; he had added one more to the chain, so _Mai Valentine_ was etched in sterling silver. He stood up and adjusted his baggy jeans, and then unbuttoned his black collared shirt. Sure graduation was a time to dress-to-impress, but Jonouchi wasn't one to dress up, he didn't the point of dressing in his best clothes for graduation seeing how they would be covered by the magician robes—that is, graduation robes—they were forced to wear.

Jonouchi decided to join the rest of his friends and go back to the party. He knew Mai would eventually show up, and instead of waiting outside alone, he could be inside socializing with his friends. After all, this would be the last time he, and his friends would set foot in Domino High. He smirked at that thought, so many memories…

He walked into the gymnasium and immediately went to the refreshments table. The main gym was full of the senior's friends and family. The small gym, only big enough for one basketball court, was where the music and over half the senior class were. He assumed all his friends were in there, especially Anzu, because everyone knew she was going to Julliard in the fall. After he finished the cup of fruit punch in his hand, he headed for the small gym.

Jonouchi walked into the gym and let the door close behind him. The room was completely dark, except for the neon lights and lasers bouncing around the room with every pulse of the music. The crowd of young adults stood around in a circle cheering on whoever had the guts to be in the center. Jonouchi stepped through the crowd to see what the whole commotion was about. Not to his surprise Anzu was getting all the attention by showing everyone her best moves. She winked at him when she noticed his presents, and he replied with a friendly nod. At one point she pulled Kaiba into the circle with her; everyone knew they were a couple now, but he never understood what Anzu could possibly see in that rich snob.

The young adults dispersed back into the crowd dancers they once were. Jonouchi spotted a certain spiky-headed friend of his in the corner of gym and headed in his direction. As he stepped closer he noticed Yugi was sandwiched between two girls. He snickered; ever since Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, the Dartz saga, and the KC Grand Prix, Yugi had become a sort of celebrity, taking the girls that would usually follow Otogi around. "Lucky him…"

"Hey Jonouchi!" Yugi yelled over the music. He said something to the girls he was dancing with and then joined his friend. "So Mai's not here yet?"

He shook his head. "Not yet." He placed his arm around Yugi's shoulders. "I saw you dancing with those girls over there, aren't you afraid _someone_ will get jealous?" he teased referring to Rebecca. Everyone knew she had the biggest crush on him.

"Haven't you heard? She's with Mokuba now." Yugi motioned his head in their direction.

Jonouchi glanced over at them, they were dancing all right, and awfully close for their age he thought. "What's with the Kaiba brothers having girlfriends now?"

Yugi laughed, "Anzu said Kaiba is nicer than he seems. And Rebecca said she prefers guys who are almost as smart as her."

"The fact that you know that Yug' surprises me." Jonouchi glanced around the room a bit, until someone caught his attention. Honda was dancing close to his sister, too close, _and_ he had his hands on her waist.

"Something wrong Jonouchi?" Yugi inquired.

Jonouchi didn't answer him; instead he pushed through the crowd of dancers as if he were bent on murder. He pulled Honda away from his sister and gave them both evil glares. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We're dancing Katsuya," Shizuka said innocently. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah man calm down," Honda smirked. "I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

Jonouchi growled. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he rather see his sister with his best friend than any other guy. "I thought you were dating Otogi Shizuka."

"We are, but it doesn't mean I can't dance with someone else." She smiled happily, "You need to stop worrying about me big brother."

"Alright sis', have fun." He gave her a small hug. He turned his attention to Honda. "Keep your hands above her waist," he warned.

Jonouchi walked away and found a spot on the wall to lean on just like the other guys who didn't have a girl to dance with. He could've asked any of the girls standing around to dance, but he wanted to save his first dance for Mai. He folded his arms and smirked, "If I'm thinking about her this much, then I must really be in love."

"Hey Jonouchi," Anzu yelled over the music. "Why are you standing on the wall? I'll dance with you," she offered kindly taking his hand.

"Won't money bags get jealous?"

She frowned. "You guys have to start getting along, now that we are together." Jonouchi rolled his eyes. "Do you wanna dance or what?"

"I'm waiting for Mai."

"Oh, I didn't know she was coming. Well save me one dance ok?" she grinned then flaunted away back to the dance floor that she claimed was always 'calling' to her.

_--:0:--_

Jonouchi spent most of the night with his friends, his mother, and his sister. Mai hadn't showed up yet and it was almost eleven o'clock, by now most the party had broken up. The majority of the senior class had left this school oriented party and went crusin' for less restricting parties with free alcohol.

"Katsuya?" his mother asked. "Are you alright?"

She must have seen the sad look on his face. He sat down on the bleachers and kept his gaze away from her. He didn't like to make her worry about him; she had enough to worry about, so he lied. "I'm fine mother, just waiting on—"

"Mai?" she finished for him. She touched his shoulder. "I'm happy that you found someone Katsuya, I truly am. Your sister though, I'll keep an eye on her," she joked referring to her new boyfriend.

"Thank you mother." Jonouchi stared up at her. "Are you proud of me?" he asked carefully.

His mother sat down next to him. "Of course I'm proud of you Katsuya." She sighed, "Maybe it was a mistake splitting you and your sister up, but after the divorce the courts—"

"You don't have to get into that, I know it was hard for you. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you worry about me. For being in a gang, and making you cry and worry that one night I wouldn't come home because of the life I was leading." Jonouchi shook his head. He wasn't sure why he suddenly started apologizing to his mother, maybe it was his conscience; whatever the reason, he was starting to lift a weight that he has been carrying on his shoulders for a long time, and that was making him feel better.

"Yes Katsuya I did worry about you, but I do know you have changed your life around. I don't have to worry about you anymore." She smiled a little, "Well… worry as much as a mother would, but not worry like I used to. I love you Katsuya and I want you to let you know that you will always have a place to live." She took his hand. "Now that you are out of high school, your father doesn't have custody of you anymore. I want you to come live with Shizuka and I."

"Mother…"

"And I want you to be in college in the fall."

"Mother…"

"And to have a part-time job during the summer. I have already talked to a friend of mine, and she said she would hire you at the bookstore she owns."

"Alright mother," Jonouchi smiled. "But I have to tell you something before you decide to move me in."

"Mom! I have to tell you something!" Shizuka screamed. She grabbed her mother and dragged her across the gym. "I'll bring her back big brother!" she called over her shoulder.

"Ok…" he said to himself surprised at his sister's sudden actions. Jonouchi shrugged and stood up. He knew he made his mother happy by promising her that he would move in with her. He, of course, wouldn't take advantage of her. Maybe with the job he would be getting during the summer, he could help his mother pay for college and the other household expenses.

Jonouchi stretched his arms above his head and yawned a little. Today was a long day, from the six thirty in the morning graduation practice, to staying at this party until after eleven. Someone suddenly covered his eyes from behind; he could tell that it was a female by how soft the hands were. "Anzu?" The person shook his head 'no'. "Um… Shizuka?"

"Shizuka? I thought by now you would be able to tell who I am by my touch."

His eyes widened. He knew that voice. Jonouchi turned around quickly to find none other than Mai Valentine standing before him dressed in a simple, strapless, violet colored dress with a matching shawl that hung around her shoulders. "Mai! You made it!" he grinned happily.

"Of course I made it. I would've been here sooner, but I didn't have a thing to wear," she winked.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mai…"

She placed her arms up and around his neck. "How was the ceremony? I'm sorry I missed it."

"You didn't miss much, it was long and boring," he laughed.

Mai tilted her head and giggled a little. "Still, I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you." She leaned closer to him so her lips were inches from his. "Because I think you would've like how I congratulated you…" she whispered.

"I think I would've liked it." Jonouchi gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He gazed into her perfect violet colored eyes and returned her smile. Everything at this moment was perfect and nothing could possibly ruin it.

Mai glanced at the entrance to the small gym. "Isn't that our song Katsuya?"

His eyes glanced around the gym as he tried to figure out what the song was. He finally gave up and shrugged. "What song is it?"

"_We Belong Together_. Don't you remember? It was playing on the radio after our night together."

"Oh," he smirked. "I didn't know that was _our_ song."

Jonouchi let a smile curve around his lips; this was the perfect time to ask her. He took her hands from around his neck and interlaced his fingers with hers. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and the feeling of butterflies in his stomach was starting to surface. He tried to contain himself, what he was planning to do was going to take all the courage a man had. "Mai… I love you so much… I don't think I will ever find a woman like you…"

Mai's eyes widened. "Katsuya? Wha…what…" she tried to ask as he got down on one knee and stared up at her.

"You are beautiful, witty, smart, and the most amazing woman I have ever met. We have shared so much Mai, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jonouchi dug in his pocket and then slowly slipped a diamond engagement ring on her finger. "Will you marry me Mai?"

Mai gasped, "Omigod…" She covered her mouth with one of her hands. "Katsuya… I…" She stared at the ring and then down at him, her eyes filled with tears of joy as the words she was trying to say finally surfaced. "Yes Katsuya, I will marry you."

"Mai…" Jonouchi stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then embraced her, "I love you…" He ran his fingers through her long luscious, blond hair, lost in his own thoughts about their life together. The sound of clapping and cheering jolted him from the daydream he was having.

Mai slipped away from him and giggled. "Looks like we don't have to worry about telling your friends and family Katsuya."

"Jonouchi!" his friends screamed in unison running towards them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Anzu demanded with a smile. "I can't believe it! Congratulations!"

"I can't believe that the mutt—"

"Seto!" Anzu cut him off. "You promised."

Kaiba glanced at her, and then back at Jonouchi. "Has finally become a man."

Everyone stared at him strangely. No one ever expected a kind word to come from Seto Kaiba and out of all the people he could have said the kind words to, it was Jonouchi.

"Thanks Kaiba…" he said slightly taken back by his words.

"Congratulations Jonouchi, you too Mai," Yugi smiled.

"Thanks Yug'."

"Yes, thank you Yugi."

"So…" Honda asked placing his arm on Jonouchi's shoulders. "Who is going to be the best man?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Otogi asked pointing at himself.

"What! You know he has to pick his best friend!" Honda countered.

"Maybe it should be Yugi?" Anzu suggested to stop their bickering.

"Come on man you know you should pick me as your best man," Honda said.

"I can throw a better bachelor party than him Jonouchi. We know I should be the best man," Otogi smirked.

"Well?" they asked together.

Jonouchi scratched his head. "Uhh…"

"Why do men always have to fight?" Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Not sure," Mai answered. "Do you want to be my maid of honor Anzu?"

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yeah," she winked. "I know you can handle it, you're very organized."

"Of course I'll be your maid of honor." Anzu hugged her. "Now if men could do things this simple…"

"Come on guys," Yugi said standing between Honda and Otogi. "There's plenty of time to decide who the best man will be. Right Jonouchi?"

"Yeah… of course…" he answered. He knew Otogi would throw one hell of a bachelor party, that was one of the things he was known for at Domino: his parties, but on the other hand, Honda was his best friend; he had known him the longest. Then there was Yugi, he was his best friend also, and they had been through a lot.

This was going to be a hard decision.

Mai took his hand, she knew the dilemma he was going through. "Don't worry guys, we'll figure out about something."

"Big brother!" Shizuka came running across the gym with her mother closely behind her. She flung her arms around her brother. "You're getting married! And to Mai! How exciting!"

"Yeah sis'," he smiled. "I wanted to surprise everyone."

"I think you accomplished that Katsuya." His mother took his hand. "I can't believe you are getting married."

"Oh that's right mother, you haven't met Mai." He snickered. "Mom, this is Mai. Mai this is my mother."

"Ms. Jonouchi?" Mai asked softly.

"Please, call me mom," she said with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong mom?" Shizuka asked.

"I'm going to be planning a wedding…" She hugged the both of them. "For my one and only son, and his beautiful bride to be."

"Mother…"

"Omigoodness, I have so much to do. I get to buy invitations, find a church, and then there's the catering…"

"Mother…"

"Oh! And Shizuka can be the flower girl, and we have to pick flowers… Oh! and you and I have to go wedding dress shopping Mai. And we have to go out to lunch so we can talk and I can get to know you better, because Katsuya has told me so much about you, but not nearly enough." She sighed, "There's so much to do and so little time."

"Mother," Jonouchi repeated.

She smiled contentedly at her son. "Yes honey?"

"We aren't getting married tomorrow. There will be plenty of time for that later," he laughed. He was glad he put a smile on his mother's face; it's been a while since he had seen her this happy.

"Did you save that dance for me Katsuya?" Mai asked with a smile.

"Only for you…" he responded. "Excuse us everyone," he said leaving his group of friends behind. He led Mai by the hand into the small gym. For the most part the gym was empty, only a few couples were on the floor slow dancing to the soft music. Jonouchi guided her to the center of the gym, knowing it was her favorite place to dance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her arms around his neck.

Mai kissed his lips softly. "I've always wanted this…" she whispered in between kisses.

"So have I Mai…" he whispered back. They started to slowly dance across the floor as the lyrics to the song started.

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.. _

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...

Mai rested her head on Jonouchi's shoulder. "I love you Katsuya…"

"I love you too… Mai…"

* * *

**So what did you think? I thought this was the sweetest thing ever, but that's because I'm a Mai x Jonouchi fan. I might—probably—thinking about it—still deciding—on having an epilogue to this story. Which would be the wedding, but I'm not sure. Well tell me what you think in a Review. Thanx for reading!**


End file.
